


The Best Way to Wake Up

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: Fitz wakes up to a rather pleasing sensation then returns the favor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearTree/gifts).



> Wrote this because why wouldn't I and so my friend would promise not to get shot :P Enjoy Fitz!

Early morning light, soft bed, warm body pressed against his. Slowly waking up, this is what Fitz felt as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Looking down at the body tucked against his, he saw the top of Jemma’s head, her brown hair mussed from sleep. Reaching a hand down he smoothed a hand over her hair before pulling Jemma closer against him and smiled softly as Jemma mumbled incoherently something in her sleep at the movement before settling down again. Pulling the blanket further over their bodies, Fitz pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Jemma’s head before sinking back into the soft bed again, Jemma held tightly in his arms.

When he next woke it wasn’t the gentle, early morning light but instead a more… pleasurable feeling. Waking up with a gasp, Fitz pushed himself up onto his forearms and back arching as his eyes found the top of Jemma’s head once more but this time it bobbed up and down as she eagerly sucked more of his rapidly hardening dick into her mouth.

“J-Jemma!” Fitz finally moaned out.

Releasing him, Jemma sat up with a smile before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Leaning forward she gave him a tender kiss before breaking away, a small strand of saliva connecting them for a brief moment.

“Morning Fitz, enjoy your wake up call?” She asked with a smirk.

Huffing out a small laugh he sat up fully and reached forward to push a strand of Jemma’s hair behind her ear, “Yeah, you won’t see me complaining ‘bout it.”

“Good, then lay back and let me finish the job then.” Jemma replied with a gentle push to the center of Fitz’s chest.

Once he was comfortably lounging back against the pillows Jemma reached down and gave his dick a few quick pulls before leaning down and taking the head into her mouth. Tonguing the slit, Jemma allowed herself a moment to enjoy the needy shiver and breathy moan that came from Fitz before slowly starting to take more of him into her mouth. Fitz's hand fisted in her hair as her head began to bob up and down on his length. His thighs quivered as she brought him closer and closer to completion with just the wet heat and suction of her delightfully sinful mouth.

Words stuttered and loud, unabashed moans tumbling from his mouth, Fitz breathed out a warning to Jemma in between his moans before his back arched off the bed and he came down Jemma's throat with a moan of her name leaving his lips. Slowly the white hot pleasure of his orgasm receded while Jemma gently licked the head of his penis before oversensitivity made him shiver in protest. Pulling his pajama bottoms and undergarments back up, they both basked in the easy silence as they caught their breath.

“God Jemma that was beautiful.” Fitz said once he had regained his ability to speak.

With a soft smile a gentle laugh left Jemma as she leaned forward to share a soft kiss with Fitz. Hand running through her hair, before she could reply Fitz flipped their positions. With him now above her, he gently parted her thighs so he could sit between them.

Sexy smirk in place, Fitz traced mindless patterns on her inner thigh before saying, “I think it only right of me to return the favor, hmm?”

“God yes.” Was her hurried and excited reply.

Pulling her bottoms and underwear down and off onto the floor, Fitz sucked a mark into Jemma’s inner thigh, so near to where she wanted him. Switching to the other sigh he did the same thing, causing Jemma to whine in need. Deciding to stop teasing her Fitz leaned down and gave a long lick up her slit before sucking on her clit. Back arching at the ministrations, Jemma’s hand shot down to fist into Fitz’s soft and curly hair.

Grinding against him, Jemma slowly dissolved into a moaning mess, barely able to form sentences. When Fitz finally dipped his tongue into her, Jemma practically screamed at the action. As he continued to lick, suck and lap at her, Jemma could feel herself getting closer and closer to the precipice. Finally though, with Fitz vigorously tasting her and his nose bumping against her clit Jemma came hard with her thighs clasping tightly around his head while the hand in his hair tightening. Falling limp against the bed, Fitz continued to gently lap up her juices until sensitivity became too much and Jemma gently pushed his head away. Smiling softly Jemma happily curled up into Fitz’s arms when he offered them. If there was ever a way to wake up then it was this.

Placing another kiss on top of her head Fitz asked, “How about a shower now?”

Chuckling at his suggestion, Jemma nodded before both made their way to the bathroom, Fitz supporting Jemma as her legs were still jelly after her intense orgasm. The look on both of their faces showed they were probably going to do more than just wash up.


End file.
